Within the IEEE organization, IEEE 802.11 task group N (TGn) has been chartered to develop a standard to enable WLAN devices to achieve throughput rates beyond 100 Mbits/s. This standard may be documented in IEEE resolution 802.11n.
The Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), in resolution IEEE 802.11, also referred as “802.11”, has defined a plurality of specifications which are related to wireless networking. With current existing 802.11 standards, such as 802.11(a),(b),(g), which may support up to 54 Mbps data rates, either in 2.4 GHz or in 5 GHz frequency bands. Within the IEEE organization, IEEE 802.11 task group N (TGn) has been chartered to develop a standard to enable WLAN devices to achieve throughput rates beyond 100 Mbits/s. This standard may be documented in IEEE resolution 802.11n. A plurality of proposals is emerging as candidates for incorporation in IEEE resolution 802.11n. Among them are proposals from TGn Sync, which is a multi-industry group working to define proposals for next generation wireless networks that are to be submitted for inclusion in IEEE 802.11n. The proposals may be based upon what may be referred as a “sounding frame”. The sounding frame method may comprise the transmitting of a plurality of long training sequences (LTSs) that match the number of transmitting antenna at the receiving mobile terminal. The sounding frame method may not utilize beamforming or cyclic delay diversity (CDD). In the sounding frame method, each antenna in a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system may transmit independent information.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.